The Doctor and Donna
by DoctorDonnaLove
Summary: The Doctor realizes his love for Donna but, something happens and he may lose her Does he get to tell her? Does she love him back?
1. Chapter 1: 'Til death do us part

The Doctor and Donna

Chapter 1: 'til death do us part

The Doctor at this point realizes that he loves her, a proper love, a love that he will never admit because in his hearts he knows it can't be. He can't feel that he can hold it in any longer, not after almost losing her several times before, "I need to tell her, she needs to know how I feel" The Doctor thought and finally gathered up enough courage to at least talk to her.

"Donna?" his voice cracked at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

" I n-need to talk to you about something, come with me." he stammered trying so hard to hold back the I LOVE YOU that just wanted to come out…

The Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and took her down the hallway into the kitchen. The TARDIS knew what he was trying to do, seeing that she is telepathically connected to him, so the TARDIS, trying to help The Doctor, materializes a big purple box with a note inside from the TARDIS, it read…

"Doctor my dear Doctor, do not rush things, you must first see if she loves you, you can't just tell her straight on I LOVE YOU, you must first show her you do by giving her gifts or taking her out on a "date". Doctor she does love you though, I hear her thoughts sometimes, she does the exact same thing you do…"Should I tell him?" or "Does he love me back?". Doctor you were made for each other and nothing can stop your love, nothing at all...now give her these."

Inside the box was a beautiful TARDIS blue gown, heels to match, and at the bottom there was a gorgeous diamond necklace (the diamonds tinted blue to match everything) but, he thought "why would she need these?". Then he saw at the very bottom of the box, he saw what looked like…"an invitation, to where?" as he picked it up he notices it is unusually quiet….he looks around and thinks…

"Donna?" only to realize that she had told him that she needed a shower and then they would talk about whatever he wanted to after she was done.

So he continues to read the invitation…

You have been genuinely invited to

THE ROYAL GALACTIC BALL

tomorrow, 9-12 midnight

to: Ms. Donna Noble and The Doctor

The Doctor was completely confused to why he needed an invitation…

He could just use his psychic paper but, he realized that Donna said earlier "it would be nice to be invited somewhere for once." and he then at that moment realized what the TARDIS exactly meant when she said "date" …she literally meant a date with Donna tonight.

Just then the TARDIS sensed something was wrong and immediately The Doctor said "Donna? are you okay, where are you?" with no answer The Doctor quickly ran up to the bathroom pounding on the door, "DONNA? ANSWER ME, DONNA!" then he heard a loud thump on the bathroom floor. He dread to think that something terrible had happened . So he took the door handle and started shaking and shaking until the door opened and…

"Donna?" he looked around and saw her lying on the floor, he quickly turned her over to find that she had a huge gash in her head, that she had passed out and bashed it off the sink.

The Doctor was frightened, he quickly carried her to the infirmary, which the TARDIS had conveniently placed right across from them. The Doctor notices that her pulse is dropping due to the lack of blood that is now coming out of her head.

"Her vitals are dropping, WHAT DO I DO!?" The Doctor to flustered and afraid of losing her that he can't think straight…

the TARDIS, trying to calm him down asks… "Do you love her?"..."DOCTOR, DO YOU LOVE HER?!"

"YES!" The Doctor shouts in agony as he watches her pulse drop

"if you do love her and I know you do, you will do EVERYTHING you possibly can to save her!"

"No!" he says " I will do more!"

" I need a towel, a warm washcloth, and a blood pill! and hurry."

quickly the TARDIS materializes it all, just as The Doctor said...

The Doctor then started applying pressure over and over trying to stop her from bleeding, and 45 minutes later, he finally got it to stop. The Doctor then wiped her head clean and gave her a blood pill. The Doctor never left her side not for 1 min, he never would. He stayed with her until the very end, he knew this was it. Her vitals dropped, her pulse lowered, and she stopped.

_/\_/\_/\_/\_(beep, beep, beep…..The Doctor knew and he dread those horrid beeps)

The Doctor so tired and mad and sad all at the same time…

He starts to cry, tears fall as he stands over Donna's body, he just can't bare to look anymore...so...The Doctor, still crying and whimpering, crawled into his bed and all he could think was…

WHY DIDN'T I TELL HER?


	2. Chapter 2: My Snow White

Chapter 2: My Snow White

The Doctor decides to get out of bed, he is hungry but, yet he refuses to eat. The Doctor looks down the hallway at Donna's door expecting to see a beautiful, blue eyed ginger walk out and say something that consists of The Doctor getting slapped.

He chuckles as he thinks of all the good memories he has had with his fabulous Donna, but all the bad experiences he put her through were tearing a hole in his heart.

The Doctor still so traumatized at what he had just experienced last night, still thinking and thinking…

"I promised I would protect her."..."How can I live with myself?"..."How am I going to explain what happened."..."I let her and her family down.".

The Doctor didn't realize that while he was thinking these things, his legs decided to go off on their own...and now he was standing at the infirmary door he could see Donna through the glass, he wondered if he should go in and finally...he did

As he walks in through the door he feels he can't bare to look at Donna but, he does…

"She looks so cold." as he says this tears start to fall

"Why, Why did you take her, you knew I loved her!?" The Doctor's tears become more frequent, running down his cheeks…

He just stares at her, he can't help but think how beautiful she was and how beautiful she would be in the gown the TARDIS gave him, for her.

The Doctor can't hold it in any longer, so he leans over her...and…

Kisses her gently on her cold lips...his tears getting getting more rapid as he does this...the he goes up to her ear and whispers…

"Donna Noble, I love you."

The Doctor then leaves the room but, doesn't notice the magic that is taking place…

The fabulous Donna is some how doing the impossible yet again. When The Doctor had kissed her, her body warmed, and when he told her he loves her it sparked her heart...She was alive, still unconscious but, alive. Donna then sheds one single tear…

The TARDIS knowing that this happened whispered to The Doctor… "She is your Snow White, and your her prince and this is your fairy tale." The Doctor confused at what he heard starts to think…"Yeah, only in Snow White the prince gives her a kiss and Snow White…" He thinks and thinks and quickly finishes his sentence "Lives!"...

"and if Donna is my Snow White and I'm her prince then,... she must be…"

"DONNA!" his voice was filled with excitement, he quickly ran to the infirmary door and opened it, as he looked in he felt himself overwhelmed with Happiness…

She was alive, her heart pumping, her vitals fine, she did have a fever but that could be taken care of later...all he knew was that he couldn't wait for her to wake up… so he waited and waited and finally about 2-3 hours later she woke from her slumber…

The first thing he did was hug her and she hugged him back, neither of them held back their tears…

"Donna, I-I…" Donna put her fingers in front of his mouth

"I love you too." She started to cry and so did he..

"You know Donna…"

"Yeah?"

"Youre my Snow White, my fiery Snow White."


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

"Today is the day." he thought "The day they would change."

The Doctor then went up to Donna's bedroom door. He walked in silently so that she wouldn't notice him and he placed that big purple box on her bed. Now all he could do was wait…

As he leaves the room, Donna gets out of the shower and goes to her dresser to put her clothes on… as she is putting her last piece of clothing on she sees the big purple box just sitting on her bed.

When she opens the box she finds the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and shoes too but, she also wondered why she would need them…

then she sees the invitation "an invitation, we are actually expected somewhere for once?!" as she read it, her face filled with joy "A ball, a royal ball, we were invited to a royal ball?!"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor said, also excited to hear her answer

"Oh Doctor yes, yes of course I'll go!" she ran up and jumped to hug him, The Doctor twirled her around in a circle then put her down again.

"Now then we only have 2 hours to get ready, so hop to it."

"Oi, watch it spaceman, or you might just get slapped! now you "hop" to it"

The Doctor laughed, knowing that Donna was back and better than ever.

As Donna was getting ready she couldn't reach the zipper to zip up the dress, so she reluctantly went into The Doctor's room…

"Knock, knock"

"Come in." as she entered The Doctor noticed how he was right about how beautiful she would be in the dress.

"My you do look gorgeous." Donna blushed as he said this

"Yeah only one problem…" she looked at him awkwardly

"And what's that?" he asked puzzled at the fact that something could be wrong.

"I can't reach m-my zipper" She tried not to stutter but, it just happened and she couldn't help it.

"Here, lemme see." he giggled at the fact that she "couldn't reach it"

Donna turned around and let him zip her up… when she turned back around she looked into his big brown eyes.

"T-Thanks." She said (accidentally stuttering, again)

still just staring at each other gazing in each other's eyes waiting for the other to break the silence and just then The Doctor kissed Donna on her forehead and said "I love you, Donna Noble" time seemed to be at a stand still and everything felt right in the whole universe… as he backed away from her he pulled a little blue box out of his pocket and opened it…

Donna gasped at what she was seeing "It's beautiful!"

The Doctor smiled and said "turn around" as she did this The Doctor put a beautiful tinted blue diamond necklace around her pale neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and as he let go he got down on one knee and said

"I promise you, Donna Noble I will love you and only you for the rest of my life." Donna hearing this started to cry and thats all she could do, just cry.

"So will you Donna Noble take this promise ring showing that, well I promise." He tried to hold back his tears

Donna giggled "Of course I will, yes, just yes!"

The Doctor back up on two feet and kissed her and she kissed back

Both of them knowing their relationship would be changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Chapter 4: The Dance

As they enter the ball Donna's eyes fill with tears "It's so Beautiful!" she tries to hide the single tear that slowly travels down her cheek.

"You don't have to hide your tears y'know"

"what tear, no tears here!?" again trying to hide it

"oh Donna, its okay, you really don't have to hide it, I know youre strong but, its okay to cry sometimes." As he says this he almost cries himself but, doesn't.

As hey sit down at their table they both notice the music and the dancers and how wonderful it is to be sitting in a place as beautiful as this next to the person they love.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asks

Both of them quickly snap out of their gaze.

"uhh...I'll have a glass of sparkling Roonberry champagne please." The Doctor answered trying not to sound startled.

"I'll have what he is having please." Donna mainly said this because she had no idea what anything on the menu was.

"I'll be back with your drinks and an appetizer in 5min tops." The waiter answered as he walked away.

"What on earth is a Roonberry? well not on earth apparently." her stomach was a little queasy at the fact she was about to drink something she had no idea what it was

"they're The sweetest berries on all of this planet, don't worry you'll love it."

"Okaay." as she said this the waiter arrived

"Here are your drinks and your appetizer, now what would you like to eat?"

The Doctor answers for both of them…

"We'll have…" Then he talks in some alien language in hopes to surprise Donna on what it is.

"What did you just order?!" her stomach feeling queasy again

"You'll see don't worry." he gives her a reassuring smile

Oh how she loves that smile…

They talked and talked never leaving each other's eyes, never letting go of each other's hands, never letting go of their love. They talked for what seemed like an eternity but, just then an earth song started to play…

"How.." she stopped when The Doctor gave her a gentle kiss

"Dance with me?" The Doctor stood up and put out his hand

Donna blushed and took his hand "Yes" she replied

The Doctor took Donna out on to the middle of the gigantic ball room and they started to dance…

He put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck and they were off. They never left each other's gaze, not even for one second. They both hoped this night would never end…

They danced and danced, The Doctor pulled her closer and as the song ended he brought her down in his arms then pulled her back up then at that very second they kissed and didn't want to stop.

Everyone started to clap and to cheer, The Doctor and Donna were startled when they noticed they were the only ones on the dance floor and then they realized they were clapping for them.

The Doctor bowed and Donna curtsied, both of them were rose red and couldn't hide it and with that the crowd of people around them started throwing red roses up in the air, all the men ran up to Donna and each of them knelt down and kissed her hand, even all the women ran up to The Doctor and asked him for a kiss… after all the kaos was over they sat down and ate their food.

"I wasn't that good, was I?"

The Doctor's heart sank when he heard this, realizing that she really didn't think she was good

"You. Were. Brilliant!" and with that he gave her a kiss.


End file.
